Glorious Fire
The main characters in this will be Unified and Brine; this will be a short story for the Wiki Wide Writing competition. Because I listened to this song the most while writing, the theme song is “The World Is Black” by Good Charlotte Summary this is a short very short story about how Unified is unstable even around the dragons he trusts the most. now without further adieu the short story by QuestionTheSandwing. Glorious Fire Unified slithered through the forest greens and browns rushing by his head; his expression panicked as he through sacred expressions backwards at a still shape in the path. A sound echoed through his ears a sound of someone calling out through the tall fir, birch, oak, and maple trees. He paused instantly his head stared downwards at the ground his white eyes glazed for a brief second. The black mist circled closely around him as he slithered into a nearby tree holding his gaze to the forest path. a gray-blue figure walked through the undergrowth he has to be here he has always been here he thought walking. upon first inspection he looked rather brave holding his head high walking slowly. Closer inspection revealed that he was shivering his stripes light up cutting through the ‘fog.’ He stood staring forward as a dark outline slithered down a tree trunk staring at him his white eyes wide. The blue dragon darted forward wrapping his wings around him in a hug. “Brine?” Unified said his gaze with him. he closed his eyes tears rolling down his face he could be honest with Brine he could he knew so he trusted Brine. “I-I killed him I couldn’t stop myself Brine I killed someone” he said wailing. He could fell Brine shift “it’ll be okay” he said comforting Unified his best “let-lets just go to sleep” Brine was obviously shocked out of his mind. Unified a dragon whom he trusted very much had killed someone and said he couldn’t control himself. Brine laid down on the floor of pine needles and leaves. he closed his eyes trying to block out everything about what his friend had said. in the end sleep overcame him and he sunk into uneasy dream. Unified woke Brine up he had a taloned paw on his chest and was smiling wickedly. “you’ll betray me this is for the best friend” before Unified could do anything Brine swiftly bolted up making the wisp leap away, but he stood glowering at him his eyes narrowed. Unified slithered towards Brine his eyes glazed in fury. he slashed at him as brine dodged. Brine had enough this wasn’t the dragon he knew this was a monster. he slashed at him a black inky liquid slowly oozing from the wound. Unified pushed Brine to the ground “you should have let me kill you instead you had to fight back” he hissed pressing Brine's neck into the ground. for a second he saw something flash. Unified talon’s closed tight around his throat. slowly he tried to grasp onto breath but it was impossible. His vision faded as well as any feeling of friendship with Unified. Epilogue Unified stared down at the dead body of the friend his eyes holding no remorse. He just started laughing loudly as if this was funny. It grew shrill then suddenly grew low and drawn out into a low wailing sob as he buried his head in Brine's shoulder. “no…” Then Brine woke up in the same place he had gone to sleep that night Category:Content (QuestionTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)